yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Swampy Bogbeard
Swampy Bogbeard is a druid of Minecraftia. As a practitioner of the druidical arts, he is more attracted to nature magic, and is perfectly at home in the ruins of Mistral City (which he was in the process of transforming into a forest). His brother, Fumblemore, is a wizard, and prefers urban dwelling. Madame Nubescu sent Xephos and Honeydew to consult with Swampy about Karpath's Map. His attitude towards life is very much like the modern hippie attitude today. He went mad when Fumblemore "stole" a book from Swampy, but no further elaboration was made. He seems significantly more competent at magic than his brother, even when stoned. He is capable of flight, and managed to decipher the location of the last three pieces of the map. Swampy's first appearance is in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 17: The Fragmented Map, when Honeydew and Xephos found him wandering around a waterfall encased with dirt. He attacked Honeydew on sight, stating "Get out of my forest!", implying that it belonged to him. His voice was said to be similar to 'Leo's' (This was probably referring to Leo from That 70's Show) and seemed to be the same as 'Dillian' from the Yogscast's D&D sessions. Simon and Lewis also called him a hippie numerous times. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 18: Swampy Away!, Swampy revealed riddles to the whereabouts of the three pieces of Karpath's Map: "One is surrounded by cutlass and cannon." - Implying BBQ Bay. ''"One is held by a lord of the sky." ''- Likely implying Skylords Baako, Vitali or Amber at the time: As Baako directed them to the Control Room in Skyhold, it was assumed to be there, but instead they found a clue to the real location: inside the Turtle God. ''"One is buried deep below bedrock... I see beards." ''- Implies Stoneholm, the capital of the dwarves. This was confirmed once Spacker LeChuck mentioned a map fragment 'causing issues' in the city. Later, after gaining another piece of the Map from BBQ Bay, he made an odd comment, similar to one of Nubescu's prophecies; "Man in red, Man in blue, beneath (here?) you'll find the clue." After which, he could not even remember saying it. This most likely refers to finding Skylords Lysander and Jasper as Lysander had maps to both Stoneholm and Skyhold, both thought to be where the remaining pieces were. Swampy does not make another appearance in Shadow of Israphel until "Shadow of Israphel" Part 42: The Oasis, where he was found in Swampy's Oasis, saddened by the disappearance of his plants. The trio of heroes (including Shiplord Hubert who only recently joined Xephos and Honeydew) helped him restore his plants by fighting off monsters whilst he meditated and talked to 'Mother Nature'. The heroes were awarded with a pipe for smoking Swampy's Healing Herb to cure Professor Webley's sickness. He stayed in the oasis, along with Hubert, to guard his plants. Swampy appeared in the Canopy of Carnage along with Fumblemore and helped Simon and Lewis retrieve some wool for their victory monument. Appearance Personality History Relationships Abilities & Powers Trivia *Duncan Jones has uploaded "Swampy Visits" videos, showing Swampy on a drug trip and exploring areas in Shadow of Israphel. It includes vocals by Simon Lane, and the AcidTrip and GLSL Shaders mods. *For unknown reasons, Duncan (or possibly another person with access to this account name) has changed Swampy's skin to that of Pirate Tinman. *Swampy appeared in Canopy of Carnage along with Fumblemore, which is confusing because Duncan plays as both characters in Shadow of Israphel. One of these must then be a substitute, however it's unknown which character was played by someone else, and who that substitute was. Quotes * "Ruined the land!" * "Don't defile the land!"..."Man." * "Swampy, Awaaaaaaay!" * "My trees!" * "Creepers, RUINED THE LAND, man..." * "Farewell, don't defile the land! ...or I'll find you, and kill you!" Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Swampy Bogbeard was placed 7th overall with 140 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Swampy Bogbeard.png|"Don't defile the land!" swampy.jpg|Credited fan-art of Swampy by Ingrid Kallick. SwampyBogbeardAnimated.png|Swampy Bogbeard as he appears in Israphel Animated. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3